The Only Constant
by Ally W
Summary: A 'what-if' concept about Arago's life as a human. Arago, at the height of his military career, begins to feel a disturbing want for more power then he currently holds. Is this want for control just a phase, or something more? One-Shot.


Disclaimer: _Yoroiden Samurai Troopers_ and the characters of _Arago _are copyright by Sunrise © 1988, 1991. Clans'/country names and georaphic locations mentioned come from the historical book _Records of Wei_.

Notes: This story takes 'what if' liberties about Arago's mortal life prior to his existence in the Youjakai. Though published information about his human life dose exist, it is very limited and skips large chunks of his life. This is just a concept idea about one of those skipped segments.

* * *

"During the age of civil wars, it becomes even clearer that there is only one constant in this existence; death. Power can be gained and held, but it is lost when the ruler has his final rest inside his mound. Superb weapons can be forged, but is no longer created when the master smith returns to the earth. Lands can be controlled, but are broken up after the advisors are no more. It is the only constant… and war shows us this when we begin to forget it."

A giant of a man turned around and began to walk away form the edge of the mountain cliff as he completed reflecting—out loud—his thoughts. He liked this ledge because it overlooked the entire wooden fortification that was trusted to him. From here he could watch on the training yard, unknown to his soldiers. He could monitor who came and who left. It was the perfect vantage point, and his secret to maintaining a formidable fighting unit.

Another man, who remained at the cliff's edge, let out a horsed sigh and he continued to look down on the bustling fort, the wind of the high altitude blowing through dark hair. "Arago, my old friend… It is amazing how your mind can so easily grasp the art of warfare and manipulate it like fisherman with his net. In a few short months, you were able to achieve what it would have taken other warriors a lifetime to obtain. First, you had five flawless victories ageists the enemies of our Lord Eyo. And now, you were given the title of "Supreme General". The gods must have blessed you at birth for you are truly a gifted warrior that can do the impossible."

"I deserve no such flattery, Migi", Arago responded as he shook his head. "I am merely doing my service to my clan and my Lord… no more and no less. My life is that simple."

Migi turned his gaze from the palisade fort and began to follow Arago's lead. The two men made their way to a dirt path that meandered from their mountain cliff to the ground below. While they made their decent, Migi picked up their conversation from where they left off.

"I was told that was also considered for the honor of General", Migi stated with a chuckle. "However, how could a man, such as me, ever stand up to a legend such as "The Ogre"? As the men tease, I also have the necessary height for the job". Though, also, being exceedingly tall for the standards of the Wa people, Migi was significantly dwarfed by Arago's massive stature that was legendary—not only in his homeland—but throughout the three kingdoms of China and Korea. "But, wise warriors say that it is always the tallest man in the room whom is destined to lead all."

Arago let out a hearty laugh at his friend's joke. Personally, he always found his height to be rather amusing; as well as the nickname that was bestowed onto him, "The Ogre". When they would visit the villages to collect tributes for their Lord and benefactor, Arago—as well as his men—always laughed at the townsfolk stories about him. Stories such, as how he was the product of an unholy union between a human and a demon; which explained his height. Or that how, when he was a baby, would eat human flesh because he craved it. Though none of these tales were true, it did give him much entertainment. Not to mention goods and services from the villagers whenever demanded a need, or want, for them.

"Height can only get you so far in battle. For what is the use of strong body if it is powered by a weak mind. Most of our Lord Eyo's court act stupidly… forgetting this point. But, I am comforted to know that you understand this. In all honestly, I would trust any position to your capable hands. Even mine's if I my life should end tomorrow."

"Now you are the one with the silk tongue", Migi recanted. "My drive is, unlike yours, to fight and to win power and prestige for our clan."

No sooner as the two friends made their way down the mountain path then the sound of snapping twigs and rustling brush could be heard. Soon enough, a bush that was many paces in front to them began to sway—as if someone, or something, was pushing its way through. Suddenly, what looked to be a man made his way through the overgrown mountain forest and was racing towards the pair. As he got closer, Arago could make out his face; it was one of his captains, Bojin. The man halted as he made his was to the duo and kneeled before them. And, with a deep breath, the man began to speak.

"General Arago! Vice-General Migi! Your request has been granted. Lord Eyo sent word that a convoy was sent north to beseech the Family of the Yamato for help ageist the amassing armies of the Kunu Clans."

"Very good…" Arago replied.

Captain Bojin contained his message. "Also, may I humbly beg your forgiveness? The other captains wish to know what the men shall do for today's drill, honorable General."

"I want them all to repeat their weapons drill. And I want them to continue with their practice until they drop on the very spot in which they stand. After witnessing yesterday's near loss to an army as pitifully weak as the Clans of Toyo. I am ashamed to be the commander of this unit. I've seen barley farmers with better fighting skills. Their advancements were sloppy and a disgrace onto their Lord Eyo. But, at least the skirmish weeded out the weak fighters. Next time, I expect nothing less utter victory. Do you understand?"

"Yes honorable General! As you request of me…your anger will be acknowledged and your orders will be granted with swiftness!" The warrior gave the deepest bow that he could possible do on one knee. And with that, he quickly got up and raced off to relay the news.

The Vice-General gave out a disgusted grunt as Captain Bojin disappeared from view. "I apologize, for my feelings have no place in war, old friend… But, I do not have any faith in that idiot. He is not a true warrior. He is but a subservient dog who tries to befriend his superiors with sweet words and false trust."

Arago smiled as he turned to his comrade and friend. "You do not need to feel sorry. For you are not alone in your thoughts."

Arago had not tolerance for leeches like Captain Bojin. These were men who were weak and had no place in the world of warfare. He did not belong with such powerful people as Migi and himself. Then, Arago gave an amused grunt when he started to think about his Lord Eyo. He thought about how the old ruler would boast about his prized generals to his court during their feasting times. About how Arago was the perfect example of a Wa solider and how he has won the Eyo Clan much land and power. Cunning, courageous, honest, just, and a natural ability to manipulate whatever weapon he held in his hand; these were just some of the traits that the young general embodied. He lived—and most likely would die—by the sword. Yet, despite his loyal convictions, Arago had started to hear a voice that would call to him from deep inside his subconscious. At first, it was just a passing feeling. But, recently, it began to get louder and more frequent. This voice told him that he was squandering his potential on the meager status of a lowly general. That he was distended to not be the dog of some weak man like his clan's Lord. With his immense power on the battlefield, he could easily succeed as supreme ruler of the Eyo lands… no… the supreme ruler of all of the Wa. And why could he not? After the death of the pervious King, there was no one ruling the island country. He, Arago, could seize control and reign. After all, what the country needed was power on the throne. But, why stop there? After the land of Wa, why could he not also become King of the Haun lands in distant China? Or control the weak Korean people of the Silla Kingdom? Why not crush the known lands of the world? But, just before he wandered far into these unsettling and violent thoughts, Migi's voice called him back to reality.

"Arago? Are you feeling well? We are at the gate; do you want me to fetch the medicine man?"

The General turned to Migi and lied about him musings, as not to scare his friend about his recent power-hungry tendency. Nor did he want to let the Vice-General know that they were starting to make him extremely worried, if not a little bit scared himself. "No, I am quite fine. I was just reflecting on tomorrow's march to the easternmost border… that is all."

"Ah, yes…" the man replied. "We better get our rest, then. It'll be a long trek."

The two men walked up to the main gate of the fort where they were greeted by the sentries. The soldiers bowed as the pair made their way to the fort's interior.

"During the age of civil wars, it becomes even clearer that there is only one constant in this existence…" Migi repeated this saying as he went on ahead.

A sinister grin began to twist on Arago lips as the general thought to himself. "My old friend… I, also, shall crush that weak constant of death and live forever. After all, did you not say that I am a gifted warrior that can do the impossible?"


End file.
